辛吉德/皮肤与轶事
Skins Singed OriginalSkin.jpg| Singed RiotSquadSkin.jpg| (Limted Edition)/Special Events}} Singed HextechSkin.jpg| |16-Aug-2010}} Singed SurferSkin.jpg| |06-Dec-2010}} Singed MadScientistSkin.jpg| |26-Sep-2011}} Singed AugmentedSkin.jpg| |09-Jul-2012}} Chinese artwork Singed_OriginalSkin_Ch.jpg|Classic skin Singed_RiotSquadSkin_Ch.jpg|Riot Squad Singed Singed_HextechSkin_Ch.jpg|Hextech Singed Trivia * Singed was designed by both Ezreal and Guinsoo. * According to Udyr, Singed was the first ever champion to be created in the game.Singed one of the first champions * Singed is possibly a reference to the werewolf chemist in the first Underworld movie. *Singed's lore shares some similarities with the . There are also similarities in the ethical implications of both their work. * Singed was one of the champions chosen for the Noxian pool available during the Ionia vs. Noxus match. He was one of the selected champions. * Singed's dance is the "Jump on It" dance from . ** dance is similar, but includes the beginning of the dance, where she throws her hands up and to both sides. A side-by-side comparison of Singed's dance can be seen here. * Even though Singed's Poison Trail cloud appear to expand as they fade, the area affected by the poison does not actually increase. 台词 * Singed's line, "To shake, or not to shake," is a play on, "To be, or not to be," a famous quote from William Shakespeare's play . * Singed's joke, "Shaken, not stirred." is a reference to a famous quote of , a fictional British secret agent. Skins * was normally only available via promotional codes. It was first gifted at the and other events that Riot Games attends to, such as and . However, the skin has now been replaced with the skin. ** During some events, Riot Games enabled the skin at the in game store, allowing anyone to purchase it using RP,Riot Singed the last instance of this being 2011's . * is on the bottle of splash art, complete with surfer shades. ** The bottle is labeled "Taric's Tropical Tan". * is based on the stereotypical . ** The skin also bears a resemblance to original skin before the game was released. * is possibly a reference to from the Batman franchise. ** The skin's release date is also very close to the premiere of the new Batman movie, The Dark Knight Rises, in which Bane is the main villain. Relations *Singed was apprentice in alchemy, until his master was transformed by the incomplete potion he consumed. *Singed invented the toxic weapon used on home village. The remains of the village were so horrific that it remains a festering scar on Ionian history. To this day, no Ionian will ever publicly speak of what occurred. *During an Ionian ambush on Noxian troops, Singed launched a barrage of biochemical terror on both forces. witnessed as around her Ionian and Noxian alike fell victim to an unspeakably gruesome fate. *Singed and are on unfriendly terms with one another.Blitzcrank and Singed *Singed is commonly teammates with his fellow Zaunites, and , on the Twisted Treeline.Going Where He Pleases *In the Navori Province of Southern Ionia, Singed was charged with the extermination of an unexpected giant rat infestation. Some suspect that may have been involved in the rodent invasion.Giant Rats Invade Southern Ionia *Singed is a business partner of , responsible for supplying him with brewing machinery and hardware.Gragas Partners with Singed in Business Venture 参考资料 Category:英雄皮肤与轶事